Les berges du crime
by Sahad
Summary: Wufei est mort. Il le sait mais ne peut pas encore partir car quelque chose le retient: la sécrité de son compagnon. Alors qu'il désespère sur sa tombe, un dieu de la mort vient le voir et lui tend la main.
1. Meurtre

**Les berges du Crime.**

Auteur : Sahad

**Chapitre 1 :  
**  
La lune se reflète dans les eaux du lac. Cette nuit est fraîche. Une brise légère se lève, tout est comme cette nuit là. Le bruissement des feuilles dans les arbres, ce silence. Tout me revient.

Tu étais là, au bord du lac. J'entends tes Newrocks dans l'herbe. Je vois encore ta veste en cuir noir brillant sous la lumière de la lune, les à ton coup et tes poignets. Ta silhouette évoluait dans une démarche dont la grâce était sans égale. Le son de ma propre voix résonne dans ma tête :

« Wufei.

- Qu'y a-t-il ? Pourquoi m'as-tu demandé de venir, Treize ?

- Tu le sais, parce que je t'aime.

- Tu perds ton temps, tout est fini entre nous depuis bien longtemps... J'en aime un autre. »

Ces mots retentissent encore dans mon esprit. Ce moment où j'ai perdu la tête, le moment où même tes pics ne t'ont pas protégé. J'entend toujours cette voix qu'était la tienne, hurlant mon nom, tes yeux remplis de larmes, tes mains tentant de me retenir, de me faire lâcher prise.

« Lâche-moi, Treize ! Lâche-moi ! »

Tes yeux si fiers d'habitude, n'étaient que crainte, terreur... Je me nourrissais de cette peur, je ressentais une telle jouissance en te voyant horrifié, les yeux dilatés par la terreur et la souffrance. Et puis... Plus rien. Ton corps a arrêté de se débattre, ta tête avait basculé dans le vide, tes mains m'ont lâché. Ton corps inerte dans mes bras, tes yeux fermés d'où s'échappaient de dernières larmes. Pourtant, j'ai entendu un dernier murmure, venant de toi :

« Je... Te... Maudis... Treize... »

Depuis, je reviens toujours ici. C'était de ta faute, si tu m'avais aimé et n'avais pas tourné les yeux vers Quatre, rien de tout cela ne serait arrivé. Combien de fois devrais-je encore revivre cet instant ? Suis-je maudis à jamais ? Quoiqu'il en soit, je sais que tu reposes dans le lit de ce lac. Puisse ton âme être maudite à jamais. Mais... Tu ne seras pas seul longtemps : quelqu'un d'autre doit être puni.

_FIN POV  
_

**OoOoO**

Les jours s'étaient écoulés, le jeune garçon avait été porté disparu jusqu'à ce que l'on retrouve son corps au fond du lac. L'eau n'avait laissé aucune trace des empreintes de l'agresseur mais il était cependant clair que la victime avait succombé à une strangulation. Une enquête était menée, mais elle n'aboutissait toujours pas ; il fut temps de célébrer les funérailles du jeune Chinois. Un petit blond le pleurait, ne remarquant pas le regard posé sur lui. Les gens se retirèrent et lorsque le cimetière fut vide, l'homme s'approcha de la tombe :

« Tu vois, Wufei ? Je serais gentil : il t'accompagnera en enfer. »

Il resta un moment à contempler la porte par laquelle la procession s'était retirée, un sourire se dessina sur son visage : il avait une victime, ignorante, et il l'aurait. Mais alors qu'il s'éloignait de la pierre tombale, ces mots résonnèrent à nouveau dans son esprit :

/Je te maudis, Treize. /

Il se retourna vivement. Etait-ce le fruit de son imagination ou bien le souvenir renaissant dans sa mémoire ? Devant lui, la tombe demeurait muette, inerte comme toutes les autres à ses yeux ; il sourit et murmura pour lui même :

« Treize, mon vieux, tu perds la boule. »

Il s'en alla. Ne remarquant pas les yeux qui le suivaient dans ses moindres faits et gestes, scrutant sa silhouette, analysant calmement ses déplacements, aussi brefs soient-ils. Puis, un jeune garçon s'approcha de la tombe du Chinois et lut d'une voix basse, presque un murmure :

« Wufei Chang, 1985-2003, assassiné le 27 juin 2003... les yeux se tournèrent vers une plaque posée sur la pierre froide. Jamais je ne t'oublierais et jamais personne ne prendra ta place dans mon coeur, celui qui t'aime de toute son âme, Quatre. »

Le silence s'installa, l'adolescent releva la tête sans quitté la plaque des yeux, il prit une inspiration et murmura :

« Il t'aimait vraiment. Wufei Chang. Et je pense qu'il t'aime toujours.

/Comment peut-on aimer un mort... / soupira une voix sortant de nulle part, résonnante.

- Comment pourrait-on l'oublier ? se contenta de répondre le garçon.

/Je l'aimais vraiment... Ah ! Je hais Treize ! Si seulement je pouvais le... /

- C'est ton souhait ?

/ Hein /

- C'est ce que tu désires ? répéta l'adolescent.

/ Si je le pouvais je lui ferais payer / grogna la voix.

- Dans ce cas, je t'aiderais.

/Mais tu ne p... /

- Rien n'est impossible pour moi. Rien. Allez, viens ! »

Le jeune garçon tendit la main vers la tombe, attendant une quelconque manifestation, une silhouette s'extirpa de la pierre et fixa son interlocuteur : il devait avoir son âge ou du moins celui qu'il avait de son vivant, ses deux yeux améthystes ne cachaient pas sa détermination, il avait un corps fin mais musclé et son sourire dénonçait toute son assurance. Face à cet inconnu, le spectre répliqua :

/Qui es-tu ? Est-ce de la pitié que tu éprouves pour moi ? Et puis... Comment peux-tu me parler /

- Tu causes de trop... renchérit le garçon. Je te propose de t'aider et ce n'est nullement par pitié. Quant à mon identité, je suis l'ange démoniaque de la Mort.

/Un ange démoniaque / répéta le fantôme.

- Hu-hum... acquiesça-t-il. Cela veut dire que je suis neutre : je n'appartiens ni au monde des anges, ni à celui des démons ; je suis les deux. Et on ne peut me corrompre pour une cause ou une autre. C'est dans ma neutralité que je juge si je te viens en aide ou non, la pitié n'a rien à voir là dedans. Cependant, si tu refuses, je m'en irais.

/Uwow... / le Chinois le fixa avec des yeux exorbités. /Mais alors... Pourquoi /

- Tu es pur au fond de toi, tu mérite pleinement ta place au paradis, cependant ta peine est si grande que tu ne peux rejoindre les cieux, tu es condamné à l'errance. En tant qu'ange maléfique de la Mort, je peux sonder les âmes. La tienne est spéciale et l'amour que tu portes en toi me pousse à t'aider.

/ J'accepte avec joie. Merci. Mais quel est ton nom / l'interrogea le spectre.

- Je n'en ai pas habituellement. Les humains ne pensent pas vraiment à moi. Mais tu peux m'appeler Duo Maxwell. »

**------ A SUIVRE ! **

Sahad : Sorry pour les fans de Wu-chan, mais je fais le serment de me racheter !


	2. Crime raté

**Les berges du Crime.**

Auteur : Sahad

Note : Bonne lecture.

**Chapitre 2 :  
**  
Le jeune blond était assis sur son canapé et était perdu dans ses pensées, son coeur lui faisait si mal et la maison semblait si vide depuis que son compagnon était mort. Il laissait ses larmes couler sans retenue, laissant ainsi sa peine perler sur son visage blanc ravagé par ses pleurs ; se laissant bercer en écoutant inlassablement la chanson que son amant et lui aimaient tant, se rappelant de doux souvenirs qui lui devenaient à présent douloureux. Il leva les yeux vers la pendule du salon : il n'était pas loin de deux heures du matin.

/Je devrais peut-être aller me coucher... / pensa-t-il.

Il s'arracha péniblement à son canapé, celui où son amant l'avait tant de fois enlacé, tant de fois embrassé, tant de fois consolé. Il monta lentement les marches qui menaient à l'étage où se trouvaient les chambres, chambres où lui et le Chinois avaient passé tant de temps, enlacés l'un dans les bras de l'autre, échangeant de doux baisers et bien d'autres choses.

Ce simple souvenir était un réel supplice. De nouvelles perles argentées coulèrent le long de ses joues et le long de son coeur, jamais il n'avait imaginé pareille souffrance. Le petit Arabe se laissa tomber sur le lit, ne prenant même pas la peine d'enlever ses vêtements noirs, son deuil. Bien que secoué par ses sanglots et lacéré par son chagrin il tomba tout de même dans un profond sommeil. La fenêtre grande ouverte laissait passer une légère petite brise, soulevant de temps à autre les mèches blondes qui lui barraient le visage. Une ombre se glissa hors des buissons, s'approchant silencieusement de la fenêtre, marchant avec les plus grandes précautions du monde. Arrivé à la hauteur de la fenêtre, elle leva les yeux vers celle-ci, savourant déjà son heure de gloire.

OoOoO

Le spectre flottait à quelques centimètres au-dessus d'une chaîne du port, arborant un air abattu, laissant échapper un long soupir empli de tristesse et de mélancolie. Le jeune garçon qu'il avait rencontré quelques heures plutôt fit son apparition dans la pièce, remarquant la peine de son ''ami'' par la lourde atmosphère qui régnait dans la salle, il s'approcha et demanda :

« Il te manque, n'est-ce pas ?

/J'aurais tant aimé le serrer une dernière fois dans mes bras, le doux contact de sa peau... / murmura le Chinois. /Peut-être ne peux-tu pas comprendre cela mais... J'ai très envie de le revoir... /

- Je suis l'Ange démoniaque de la Mort, c'est vrai, mais de là à dire que je pige rien à la vie, faut pas déconner... râla le natté.

/Désolé... / souffla l'asiatique.

- Non, ça va... soupira-t-il. Je comprends. »

Le silence s'installa entre les deux êtres, le fantôme accablé par ses souvenirs et le jeune homme l'observant dans un profond mutisme. Puis, comme en transe, l'Ange démoniaque se figea, attirant l'attention de Wufei qui le contempla quelques secondes avant de lancer :

/Qu'y a-t-il /

- Viens... ! ordonna le châtain. Quatre a besoin de toi. Il est danger.

/Quoi /

- Tu te ramènes ou j'y vais seul ? s'impatienta l'Américain.

/J'arrive /

Tous deux se précipitèrent dans la rue, l'un courant à en perdre haleine, l'autre passant à travers murs et arbres, se dirigeant vers la demeure du jeune blond. Arrivés à la grille, le fantôme s'arrêta en entendant un bruit sourd, se retournant il découvrit son ''ami'' étalé parterre se tenant le visage :

/Ben... Qu'est-ce tu fous / beugla le Chinois.

- J'aimerais t'y voir ! s'étrangla le natté. Moi, je ne passe pas à travers les grilles verrouillées !

/Oups... Qu'est-ce que je fais /

- Ben t'attends deux secondes ! »

Il tira un objet de sa poche, s'approchant de la serrure, l'air très concentré (si, si c'est possible, même venant de Duo). En quelques minutes, la grilles s'ouvrit sous les yeux exorbités du Chinois :

/Comment tu as fait /

- Bien qu'Ange Démoniaque de la Mort, j'ai quelques connaissances en tant que voleur également ! »

Ils pressèrent le pas, sous les indications du spectre qui connaissait parfaitement les lieux, ils arrivèrent à l'étage des chambres. Le spectre se précipita à travers les murs du couloir, alors que son ''ami'' poussait un magnifique juron en découvrant la porte de la dite chambre verrouillée, elle aussi :

« Fucking Shit ! Why the hell this stupid boy has shut his fucking door ? (je ne suis pas très sûre mais : '' Putain de merde ! Pourquoi diable ce stupide mec a-t-il fermé sa putain de porte?) »

Pendant ce temps, le spectre se jeta à travers le dernier mur qui le séparait de son amour, pénétrant dans la chambre, il n'eût pas le problème qu'ont les humains de devoir attendre pour habituer leurs yeux au noir. Là, il découvrit une silhouette penchée sur son compagnon (enfin, on peut dire ex-compagnon.), s'approchant davantage de l'ombre, il découvrit avec horreur l'identité de l'agresseur :

/Treize ? ... Arrête ! Je t'interdis de l'approcher /

- Imbécile ! Il ne peut pas t'entendre ! » beugla le natté depuis l'autre côté de la porte.

Surpris, l'homme hésita quelques minutes avant de passer ses mains autour du cou du jeune dormeur qui ne s'éveilla pas, sous les yeux du jeune fantôme qui brûlait de l'intérieur.

/Je ne peux même pas venir en aide à celui que j'aime ? A quoi ça sert que je reste sur Terre si c'est pour voir mon amour mourir sous mes yeux /

_POV Wufei :  
_  
Je ne peux rien faire ?... Je sens mes larmes monter à mes yeux... Non ! Je ne peux pas le laisser mourir comme ça ! Il me manque mais je ne peux pas le laisser me rejoindre comme ça ! Non, pas comme ça ! Je me jette désespérément sur Treize même si je sais que je passerais probablement à travers sans même qu'il se rende compte de ma présence ! Mais peu importe, je ne peux pas le laisser mourir comme ça !

Duo fracasse finalement la porte alors que, à ma plus grande surprise, je ne passe pas à travers Treize mais le fais voler jusqu'à l'autre bout de la pièce. Quatre n'a pas bougé, je sens la peur monter en moi : et si... Je m'approche mon amour. Sa poitrine suit un mouvement lent et régulier, il respire encore... Ouf... Je me tourne vers Treize, il a osé essayer de le tuer...

_FIN POV Wufei_

_  
POV Duo :  
_  
Uwow... C'est que mon fantôme perso ne l'a pas raté ! Héhéhé... Bon c'est pas tout mais j'essaye de rattraper le gars qui s'échappe par la fenêtre, ma main attrape sa veste, mais avec son poids je manque de basculer dans le vide (c'est haut deux étages, mine de rien !). Il finit donc naturellement par m'échapper... Je ne suis plus ce que j'étais. -Grogne- .

Wufei est penché sur Quatre, son visage est radieux, son petit protégé va bien. C'est touchant. Mais je ne vais pas m'éterniser non plus :

« Tu viens ? je chuchote.

/Hein / il n'a pas l'air enchanté par ce que je viens de dire.

- Ecoute, toi t'es p'têt invisible mais pas moi, et que je sache, je suis humain donc je n'échappe pas à la justice de votre monde ! Un cambrioleur, t'imagine ? je chuchote toujours.

/Depuis quand t'es humain / s'étonne mon fantôme.

- Depuis que je suis descendu pour t'aider alors joue pas les ingrats et ramène-toi ! » j'essaye de ne pas hurler non plus mais je commence à perdre patience.

Wufei fait la moue, puis ses yeux se tournent vers le dormeur. La peine qui se lit sur son visage de spectre me fait mal à voir, à moi, l'Ange démoniaque de la Mort. Ça se voit que je deviens humain peu à peu... Je ne devrais pas rester trop longtemps dans le monde humain ou je ne pourrais plus rentrer ''chez moi''. Je passe par la fenêtre (comme tout le monde, quoi), Wufei me suit avec une tête d'enterrement. C'est pas vrai ! Je me retourne vers lui et lance :

« Ne t'inquiète pas, je m'arrangerais pour que tu puisses les voir très souvent !

/Je ne veux plus le quitter. / murmure mon spectre d'un air dépité. /C'est comme si je lui disais adieu une deuxième fois. /

- ... »

Argh ! Que répondre à ça ! Bon, calme Maxwell (je m'y suis fait à ce nom). Ce n'est qu'un mauvais séjour à passer... Après zou ! A la maison ! Je traîne quand même les pieds quand même. Ça me fait pas vraiment plaisir de le voir comme ça. Pas qu'on soit des amis de longue date mais mon côté humain prend le dessus peu à peu sur mon côté d'Ange Démoniaque. Je soupire et entre dans l'appart. Un appartement assez spacieux, agréable ma foi. Heureusement que j'avais amené de l'argent des ténèbres pour pouvoir vivre à peu près comme un humain le temps de mon séjour. C'est un appart de location mais c'est cher quand même.

Je me retourne pour regarder mon spectre de compagnie... Il a toujours le même air abattu... Ah ! C'est pas vrai ! Je sens que je vais passer pour le méchant si ça continue ! Je cherche un sujet de conversation mais je ne trouve rien. Je bredouille quand même :

« Tu sais... Je n'en ai pas fini ici. Tu pourras toujours le revoir jusqu 'à ce qu'il ne soit plus en danger.

/C'est vrai / si ça c'est pas de la joie...

- Bien sûr ! Bon, je vais me coucher. »

En temps et lieux normaux (pour moi), je n'en aurais pas besoin mais là je suis quand même un peu fatigué. Oh, pas beaucoup... Je ne dormirais probablement qu'une heure ou deux. Mais mon temps de sommeil va s'allonger au fur et à mesure que je resterais dans ce monde. Je soupire et sombre lentement dans le sommeil.

**OoOoO**

A son réveil, l'Ange Démoniaque trouva le spectre flottant à quelques mètres de son lit, n'en comprenant pas la raison, il interrogea le fantôme :

/Désolé, mais je voulais te demander quelque chose. /

- Quoi ? s'étonna le natté.

/Hier soir, j'ai pu frapper Treize alors que je ne suis qu'un spectre, comment cela ce fait-il / cette question était depuis longtemps présente dans l'esprit du Chinois.

- Eh bien, vois-tu... commença l'Américain. Tu es un spectre immatériel, comme tous les autres tu peux passer à travers les murs et autres mais une forte poussée de sentiments peut te rendre matériel quelques millièmes de seconde voire quelques secondes, c'est là que tu peux toucher n'importe quoi. »

L'asiatique hocha la tête, comprenant un peu mieux les événements de la veille ; cependant le souvenir de son compagnon entre les mains de cet homme, qui était à présent son ennemi, le laissa coléreux. Il se jura de ne jamais laisser qui que ce soit blesser son amour. De son côté, le châtain se leva et s'habilla pour sortir faire des courses dans un magasin non loin de là qui était ouvert 24/24h, lui permettant de faire ses courses même à une heure si matinale. Il descendit les escaliers et se rendit dans le dit magasin en compagnie du fantôme que personne ne pouvait voir excepté lui.

« Voyons... se murmura l'Ange devant les plats pré préparés. Qu'est-ce que je pourrais acheter ? Ça ? ... Non. Ça ? ... Ouin, je ne sais même pas quel goût ont tous ces trucs, j'en ai jamais mangé. »

Le Chinois réprima un petit rire en entendant le natté, c'était amusant à voir ; optant pour des ramens, l'Américain plaça le tout dans son panier et alla vers les caisses tout en se disputant à voix basse avec le fantôme qui continuait à rire, mais cette fois-ci de bon coeur. Duo était tellement distrait qu'il percuta quelqu'un de plein fouet, entraînant cette même personne au sol ; il tenta de s'excuser :

« Excusez-moi, je ne regardais pas devant moi et...

- Hn. Pas grave. »

Il avait bousculé un jeune homme, l'Ange Démoniaque l'examina un peu : il devait avoir environ le même âge humain que lui, à savoir une quinzaine d'année, voire peut-être un peu plus. Il avait un corps fin mais dont la musculature ne laissait pas de doute quant à sa force, ces cheveux bruns en bataille lui donnait un certain charme et ces yeux bleus, ou plutôt cobalt, étaient ce que l'on voyait en premier sur son visage. Il semblait d'origine asiatique.

Le jeune homme l'aida à se relever et ramassa le petit paquet qui était tombé par terre lui aussi :

« Des ramens... ?

- Ah... Merci ! Ça a dû tomber quand je vous ai bousculé ! '

- Ce n'est pas très nourrissant... remarqua le Japonais.

- Ah ? Heu. C'est bon ? demanda l'Américain.

- Tu n'en as jamais goûté ? s'étonna l'asiatique.

- Heu... Non.

- Tu sais les préparer ?

- Heu... Non.

- Tu veux crever ?

- Heu... Non. »

Le Japonais dévisagea le jeune homme en face de lui. Le natté tenait entre ses mains le paquet de ramens en se grattant la tête : il n'avait pas pensé à la préparation (même s'il ne s'agit que de nouilles instantanées, Duo n'en a jamais préparées ni mangées).

« Tu sais cuisiner ? lança l'asiatique.

- Nan... l'Américain fit la moue.

- Allez viens, je travaille dans un resto pas loin. Mais ce ne sera pas gratuit. soupira-t-il.

- Hu ? Thank you... Heu... s'exclama le châtain.

- Je m'appelle Heero... Heero Yuy.

- Duo Maxwell, enchanté de faire ta connaissance!

- De même. »

**--------- A Suivre...**

Sahad : je sais que c'est un peu rapide mais je n'ai plus beaucoup d'idée. Quant à mon autre fanfic ''Tous les désespoirs sont permis'', je suis désolée de mettre autant de temps pour la continuer mais je viens de passer deux semaines chez des copines, sorry ! ' je me rattraperais !


	3. Une lueur d'espoir?

**Les berges du Crime.**

Auteur : Sahad

Note : Bonne lecture.

**Chapitre 3 :  
**  
Le jeune Américain s'était assis à l'une des tables du restaurant où travaillait le Japonais, attendant patiemment que vienne son repas. Pendant ce temps, il discutait avec le fantôme :

« Finalement, j'ai même pas eu besoin d'acheter quoique ce soit !

/Quand on n'est pas doué... /

- Oh, ça va ! râla le natté. J'y peux rien si pendant des siècles je n'avais pas besoin de manger et que là, d'un seul coup je suis un humain qu'a la dalle et pour t'aider qui plus est !

/Je n'avais rien demandé. / remarqua le spectre.

Le châtain allait répliquer lorsque l'asiatique apparut avec un plat, Duo observa quelques secondes son canard laqué, puis releva son nez vers le serveur :

« Ça se mange ?

- On dirait, ouais... grimaça Heero. Dis-moi, qu'est-ce que tu manges d'habitude ?

- Heu... Ben... l'Ange Démoniaque ne savait que répondre.

- Quelle est la dernière chose que tu as mangé alors ? demanda le Japonais.

/Dis lui n'importe quoi, bon sang / hurla le Chinois. /Du riz cantonnais /

- Heu... Du riz cantonnais... ?

- Hn. T'aurais dû en commander alors. Enfin... Bon ap', je dois aller m'occuper des autres clients. »

L'Américain poussa un soupir de soulagement : il devait bien avouer que sans l'aide de son ami le spectre, il aurait eu quelques problèmes. Il ne remercia le fantôme que d'un signe de la main puis attaqua son repas qui s'averra être délicieux ; il paya l'addition puis s'en alla. Le natté s'arrêta cependant à quelques pas du restaurant, se retournant.

_POV Duo :  
_  
Je n'ai pas envie de partir. J'aimerais... Le remercier. Je retourne dans le restaurant et attend de le voir. Heero semble surpris à ma vue puis il vient me voir :

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Tu as oublié quelque chose ?

- N... Non, non. Je voulais juste... Te remercier pour... Le repas... je lâche en cherchant mes mots.

- Oh... Ben... De rien. Tu avais l'air perdu alors... J'ai eu envie de t'aider, c'est tout.

- Merci quand même. Je...

- C'est rien je t'assure ! insiste-t-il, je dois vraiment l'ennuyer.

- Bon, ben, au revoir. »

Je me retourne et commence à partir, finalement, je l'aurais plus embêté qu'autre chose, mais lorsque je vais passer la porte il me lance :

« On pourra se revoir ? »

Je le regarde un moment puis lui souris en hochant la tête, il s'approche de moi et me temps un bout de papier. Je regarde : c'est son numéro de téléphone. Je relève la tête, il me tend un stylo et un bout de papier que je prends, je griffonne mon numéro de portable (je n'ai pas de fixe mais j'ai un portable !) et le lui donne. Il le prend, lit et hoche la tête :

« Bon, on se reverra alors. A plus !

- Bye. »

Je souris et m'en vais. Uwow... Je sais pas trop ce que j'ai. Comme... Un sentiment de joie, je suis heureux c'est vrai mais pas que ça. C'est comme si j'étais... Serein. Je ne sais pas trop pourquoi. J'avance en silence dans la rue. Il y a pas mal de monde, beaucoup de couple aussi, je les regarde passer. Je sens mon coeur se serrer un peu à cette vue. Mais qu'est- ce que j'ai ?

/Dis-moi.../ lance mon spectre. /Tu ne serais pas amoureux de Yuy /

- Amoureux ?

/Oui. Amoureux, in love, quoi ! T'as la tête ailleurs alors je me demandais si... /

Je ne lui réponds pas. Je serais amoureux ? C'est ça l'amour ? Je continue à marcher, j'arrive devant ma porte et entre. Tiens, j'avais oublié de fermer à double tour on dirait. Enfin, je n'ai pas grand-chose qui pourrait être volé. Je m'affale sur le lit et me laisse bercer par les bruits du soir.

Wufei n'avait pas besoin de dormir, il resta donc éveillé, à scruter la ville par la fenêtre. Ne cessant de penser à son ange blond. Il savait que le natté se réveillerait d'ici deux ou trois heures, son temps de sommeil s'allongeait progressivement, le Chinois en était conscient mais ce n'était pas cela qu'il l'embêtait : apparemment le jeune Américain avait également ses sentiments qui commençaient à s'éveiller. L'asiatique savait à quel point l'amour ou autre pouvait être douloureux, et bien que le jeune garçon n'était que son ami, il ne voulait pas que celui-ci soit triste ou autre.

Contrairement à ce qu'il pensait à leur rencontre, il s'était petit à petit rapproché de l'Ange Démoniaque et le considérait à présent comme un ami. Il avait de la sympathie pour lui, après tout, n'était-ce pas lui qui était descendu sur Terre pour l'aider ? Perdu dans ses pensées, le spectre continuait à fixer les lumières de la ville. Une pointe de nostalgie prit possession de lui, le souvenir de son ange à lui, courant, riant avec lui, lui revenait à présent. Son coeur lui était douloureux.

Il détourna son regard et le posa sur le corps endormi, le jeune garçon avait la natte un peu défaite lui donnant un aspect presque irréel. Son visage était calme et pourtant, s'approchant un peu plus du dormeur, le Chinois remarqua quelque chose : bien qu'il n'y avait rien de bien spécial, l'Ange démoniaque semblait plus... Humain ? Oui, c'est ce qu'il lui semblait. Un murmure le fit reculer, les deux améthystes s'ouvrirent doucement, puis se tournèrent vers lui :

« Heero... ?

/Non. Wufei. / murmura le fantôme.

- Huh ?... Oh... Excuse-moi.

/ Bien dormi / demanda-t-il.

- Vi. J'ai fait... Un rêve. chuchota l'Américain qui émergeait doucement.

/Un rêve /

- Vi. Tu étais heureux. Avec Quatre dans tes bras et moi... Avec Heero.

/Et ça veut dire quelque chose ou c'est juste un rêve /

- Je ne sais pas vraiment. Quand j'étais là-haut. C'était des rêves prémonitoires que j'avais. Mais peut-être que là c'est mon côté humain qui commence à prendre le dessus... le natté avait toujours l'air songeur, puis les améthystes se perdirent dans le vague. Tu crois... Que ça arrivera ?

/Ça ne nous coûte rien d'y croire, ne /

Bien que ce n'était pas dans ses habitudes, il avait envie d'y croire. Rien qu'une toute petite fois. Une étincelle d'espoir. Rien de plus, c'était tout ce que demandait le spectre. Pas grand-chose. Juste un peu de bonheur.

**------- A SUIVRE !  
**  
Sahad : Désolée pour le petit chapitre mais je n'ai plus d'idées pour le moment. Buhbye !


	4. Feu d'artifice

**Les berges du Crime.**

Auteur : Sahad

Note : Aucune.

**Chapitre 4 :  
**  
L'Américain s'extirpa avec peine de son lit et alla jusqu'au frigo où il découvrit la triste vérité : il n'y avait rien à manger. Il se roula parterre en larmoyant sous le regard plus qu'amusé du spectre :

/T'es pitoyable. /

- Maieuh ! J'y peux rien ! Quand j'ai rencontré Heero, j'ai reposé mes ramens !

/Pitoyable. / lança le fantôme avec un sourire moqueur.

- T'es vache ! J'te rappelle que si je suis là, c'est à cause de toi ! brailla instantanément le natté pour se défendre.

/Je t'avais rien demandé / hurla l'asiatique.

- Merci ! Espèce d'ingrat ! s'emporta le châtain.

/Ouais, c'est bon, j'ai compris, j'me casse /

Sur ce, le Chinois disparu, l'Ange Démoniaque haussa les épaules et alla prendre sa douche : elle avait l'effet bénéfique de le détendre, une fois sorti, il s'habilla et quitta son appartement dans le but d'aller acheter quelque chose à manger. Il se rendit donc au supermarché de la veille : les glaces ne lui semblaient pas mauvaises. Surtout lorsqu'il observa la réaction des enfants qui passaient à proximité du rayon. Il en acheta donc quelques boîtes qu'il emmena chez lui et mit au congélateur :

« Voilà. Hum... Je vais quand même en goûter une. »

Il attrapa une cuillère dans un des tiroirs, ouvrit la première boîte qu'il trouva et avala une cuillérée de glace à la vanille. Il trouva cela délicieux, au point d'en reprendre une bonne dizaine de cuillérées. Après ce rapide petit repas, il prit ses clés et ressortit : le monde humain regorgeait de surprises qu'il avait hâte de découvrir ! Il marcha dans les rues, observant tout ce qui l'entourait, écoutant chaque bruit. Puis, s'arrêtant, il se retrouva devant un hôpital.

« T'as vu ça, Wufei ? Je crois que c'est ce que vous appelez l'instinct, non ? »

Seul le silence lui répondit, il avait oublié leur dispute. Il avait découvert ce qu'était l'amitié avec le fantôme, mais à présent il goûtait à l'amer goût de la solitude, son coeur était vide, il devait l'admettre et ne pouvait nier qu'il se sentait bien seul. Tous ces siècles qu'il avait passé dans la plus profonde des solitudes. En tant qu'Ange Démoniaque, il n'y avait pas attaché d'importance, mais à présent il revivait tout cela, son coeur le serrait et des larmes s'échappaient de ses yeux.

« Vous vous sentez mal ? »

Le natté tourna la tête et aperçu son interlocuteur : c'était un jeune homme d'à peu près le même âge que sa réincarnation, des cheveux, d'un châtain un peu plus foncé que le sien, cachait une partie de son visage, son seul oeil visible était d'un vert émeraude rare. Sortant de son mutisme, l'Américain sécha ses larmes du mouchoir que lui tendit l'inconnu :

« Je suis seul...

- Depuis longtemps ? s'autorisa le jeune homme.

- Depuis ma naissance... hoqueta l'Ange Démoniaque.

- Oh... Ben, viens. Il n'est pas bon de rester seul, je t'invite à boire un verre, si tu veux bien, bien entendu.

- Ok. Merci. »

Le jeune natté suivit l'inconnu jusqu'à la terrasse d'un restaurant, là, ils se présentèrent :

« Je m'appelle Trowa. Trowa Barton... lança le jeune homme.

- Duo Maxwell... répondit l'Américain.

- Qu'est-ce que tu faisais devant l'hôpital ? Tu attendais quelqu'un ?

- Non. J'y suis allé comme ça... répondit Duo.

- Je vois. Tu veux quoi ? lâcha le Français (Trowa est Français !)

-Peu importe. »

Trowa passa la commande et continua de discuter avec le jeune garçon qu'il avait trouvé complètement démuni en face d'un hôpital. L'ignorance du natté le frappa, le jeune garçon devait avoir environ son âge et pourtant il y avait tant de choses qu'il ne connaissait pas. Le fait de voir l'Américain considérer le coca devant lui de cette façon, de le goûter :

« Ça a un drôle de goût... Mais c'est bon.

- Tu n'avais jamais bu de coca ?

- Non. C'est comme ça que ça s'appelle ? »

Le natté bu son verre rapidement et fixa celui qui était devant lui ; conscient qu'on le regardait, le Français leva les yeux vers l'Ange Démoniaque et demanda :

« Dis-moi, tu viens d'où ?

- De très loin. » répondit instantanément Duo.

_POV Duo :  
_  
Je sais que ma réponse ne l'aide pas beaucoup mais je ne peux pas lui dire que je viens du monde intermédiaire, celui entre le monde des hommes et le ciel. De plus, j'ai une impression de déjà vu avec ce restaurant. Je n'avais pas bien vu celui où m'avait emmené Heero parce qu'il faisait nuit, mais je pourrait parier que c'est le même. Je cherche du regard, dévisageant tous les serveurs, mais il ne semble pas être là. Je commande un autre coca et attend. Trowa n'est pas très bavard, mais il à l'air gentil, je lance :

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais dans la vie ?

- Je suis flic... affirme-t-il. Ça t'embête ?

- Non, pourquoi ? je demande, étonné.

- Généralement, les gens n'aiment pas trop les policiers... soupire-t-il. On a une sale réputation, tu sais.

- Comme ?

- Tu n'as jamais entendu les blagues dans le genre : le gars qui se retrouve avec un QI de 10 et qui sort ''montrez-moi les papiers du véhicule !'' ?

- Non. »

Il me regarde comme si je débarquais d'une autre planète, ce qui n'est pas entièrement faux... Ma commande arrive et là, je saute en l'air tant la surprise m'envahit :

« Heero ?

- Duo ? il a l'air aussi étonné que moi.

- Vous vous connaissez ? demande Trowa.

- Nous avons sympathisé après nous être rentré dedans dans le supermarché ! dis-je en tirant la langue, ça me gêne un peu de repenser à ça.

- Trowa Barton, enchanté.

- Heero Yuy, moi de même. »

Ils se serrent la main avec un sourire, bon c'étaient pas des grands sourires non plus, mais des sourires quand même. Je demande à Heero à quelle heure il termine, il me répond qu'il sortira aux alentours de 15h. Je regarde la pendule accroché au mur du restaurant, elle indique 14h53.

« Je peux t'attendre ? je demande au cas où.

- Si tu veux. » répond-t-il.

Il me fait un signe de la tête et repart travailler, Trowa se lève, il va partir. Il est content de voir que je ne suis pas si seul que ça finalement, je souris et hoche la tête, après tout ce n'est pas faux : j'ai Wufei et Heero avec moi. Wufei. Je me demande où il peut être. Probablement avec Quatre, mais son blondinet ne risque rien pour l'instant, je l'aurais senti.

Les minutes passent lentement mais finalement il est 15h, Heero vient me rejoindre avec un sourire. Nous partons ensemble faire un tour. Il me fait visiter la ville, c'est impressionnant tout ce qu'on peut y trouver, utile comme inutile. Puis sa voix me sors de ma contemplation :

« Dis, c'est un ami à toi Trowa ?

- Oui. Je l'ai rencontré comme ça alors que j'étais un peu triste et il m'a consolé, il est gentil, non ? dis-je.

- Moui... Pourquoi étais-tu triste ? il me dévisage.

- Je me sentais un peu seul.

- Tu n'as pas d'amis ?

- Si, toi. »

Cette dernière réplique semble lui faire plaisir : il me sourit et ses yeux ne sont que tendresse. Enfin. Je ne sais pas si c'est vraiment ça mais. D'un seul coup, j'ai envie de tout lui dire : qui je suis, d'où je viens, et pourquoi. Mais je me retiens, heureusement. Apprendre qu'on parle avec la mort a de quoi bouleverser. Je regarde donc ce qu'il y a dans les vitrines, m'arrêtant un peu partout pour considérer les marchandises...

_FIN POV Duo_

POV Heero :  
  
Il regarde tout avec une grande curiosité. Comme si c'était la première fois qu'il voyait tous ces trucs. Une curiosité pure. Je reste à le regarder un moment, il est souriant et m'appelle à tout bout de champ pour me montrer des trucs qu'ils trouvent géniaux. Ça m'a fait tout drôle de le voir s'extasier devant un petit train électrique dans la vitrine d'un magasin de jouet. Il est différent des autres personnes que je connais... Bon, d'accord, j'en connais pas une palanquée mais j'en connais quand même !

Il s'arrête un peu plus longtemps devant la vitrine d'une bijouterie, je suis ses yeux du regard et tombe sur un pendentif en argent en forme de petite faux, accroché à une chaîne en argent elle aussi. Duo a l'air perdu dans ses pensées, comme s'il se remémorait quelque chose... Bon ou mauvais, ça j'en sais rien. Son visage reste inexpressif, simplement rêveur. Nous restons une bonne dizaine de minutes devant la vitrine sans bouger, puis, tout à coup, il se réveille et s'excuse :

« Désolé ! J'étais en train de rêvasser ! On va voir autre chose ? »

J'acquiesce de la tête et le suis, ça me fait vraiment bizarre lorsqu'il s'agrippe à mon bras pendant que nous marchons. Il n'a pas l'air conscient des sous-entendus de son acte, il suffit pourtant de regarder les gens qui nous croisent. Certains nous regardent presque avec dégoût, d'autres me sourient lorsque je croise leur regard, d'autres encore baissent rapidement les yeux en s'apercevant que je les ai remarqué. Pourtant Duo ne me lâche pas pour autant, pour lui on dirait que tout est nouveau, il a les même yeux qu'un enfant devant un feu d'artifice ou devant un sapin de noël géant. En passant dans une rue, nous remarquons tous les deux une affiches, c'est un feu d'artifice pour ce soir. Tiens, c'est vrai que nous sommes le 14 juillet, Duo dévore littéralement l'affiche des yeux.

« Tu veux y aller ? m'entends-je dire.

- J'aimerais bien, oui... m'avoue-t-il.

- C'est ce soir, au port, dans environ deux heures. On y va ? ça sort tout seul, je ne sais plus trop ce que je dis.

- Tu veux bien ? »

Les deux améthystes me regardent avec un de ses éclats, inutile d'être devin pour comprendre la joie qui émane de lui. Je hoche à nouveau la tête en guise de réponse, un large sourire illumine son visage. Il m'emmène chez lui : il veut se changer pour m'être quelque chose d'un peu plus chaud. En arrivant, j'observe un peu l'état des lieu, c'est assez simple, pas vraiment décoré. Il ne doit pas être là depuis bien longtemps. Je me permet de jeter un coup d'oeil dans le frigo, il n'y a que quatre boîtes de crèmes glacée, il ne mange qua ça ! Je referme la porte du réfrigérateur et retourne où j'étais : pas très loin de la porte d'entrée. Puis sa voix m'appelle :

« Heero, tu peux venir deux secondes ? »

Je me dirige vers la chambre, ce n'est pas très dur : l'appartement n'est pas très grand. Lorsque j'arrive, je découvre Duo torse nu en train de tenir une chemise plus noire que son jean et un tee-shirt entre le noir et le gris. Je sens mon coeur battre beaucoup plus vite, sans vraiment savoir pourquoi j'ai envie de le prendre dans mes bras, de toucher cette peau qui a l'air si douce. Sa voix me tire de ma rêverie :

« Qu'est-ce qui est mieux ? La chemise ou le tee-shirt ?

- La chemise, je dirais.

- Ok, alors va pour la chemise ! »

Il passe sa chemise sur son corps et la referme, laissant défaits les trois bouton du haut et passe un pull à l'aspect léger autour de ses épaules. Purée, il est carrément canon comme ça... Je déglutis, c'est vraiment très... Tentant. Rah ! Mais il faut que je me calme, bon sang ! Je le connais à peine !

« Ça va comme ça ? demande-t-il en se tournant pour que je puisse tout voir.

- Oui, oui. »

Mes yeux se posent naturellement sur ses fesses lorsqu'il me tourne le dos... Rah ! Arrête ça, Yuy ! Tu ne vas quand même pas le violer sur place sous prétexte que tu aimes les mecs ! Nous sortons de chez lui et allons au port. Il y a déjà un peu de monde, mais Duo me montre une sorte de petite tour pour guider les bateaux, on peut aisément monter sur le toit qui, lui, est désert. Duo monte le premier, je ne peux pas m'empêcher de regarder ses fesses. Je calme mes ardeurs et monte à mon tour sur le toit. Il fait déjà nuit. Les premières fusées partent et illuminent le ciel, c'est vraiment beau. Je tourne les yeux vers Duo, il est carrément émerveillé devant ce spectacle. Dans ses yeux brille un tel éclat de joie.

Je détourne mon regard pour me retenir de lui sauter dessus. C'est vraiment pas agréable. Je finis tout de même par me concentrer sur le feu d'artifice... Comme chaque année, c'est magnifique, entre ceux qui sont de toutes les couleurs et ceux qui ressemblent à de grands lustres. Le bouquet final est également très beau, je reste quelques secondes à regarder encore les dernières lumières tomber, puis me tourne vers ma droite et reste surpris : Duo a posé sa tête sur mon épaule et s'est endormi. Il a un visage si doux. Je le prends doucement sur mon dos et descend tant bien que mal de notre perchoir.

_FIN POV  
_  
Le Japonais porta le natté jusqu'à l'appartement, là, il prit les clés dans la poche du jean de son ami, résistant à la tentation d'aller plus loin. Il réussit à ouvrir la porte et emmena son précieux fardeau jusqu'au lit, là, il le déposa ; mais ses yeux s'agrandirent sous la surprise : les bras du jeune Américain restaient accrochés autour de son cou. Il regarda le visage de l'Ange démoniaque, celui-ci était toujours serein. L'asiatique ne savait que faire dans cette situation, il essaya de se dégager mais les bras du jeune homme l'en empêchaient. Il murmura :

« Lâche-moi, Duo. Je dois partir. »

Espérant que, comme les somnambules, il s'exécuterait, pourtant il n'en fit rien. Heero continua de chuchoter mais ses mots étaient tout autres :

« Duo, lâche-moi, sinon je ne sais pas si j'arriverais à me retenir de t'embrasser ou même pire. »

L'Américain n'en fit rien, toujours plongé dans un profond sommeil. N'ayant guère d'autre choix, le Japonais se coucha à ses côtés, le coeur battant ; puis, sans vraiment réfléchir, il déposa un chaste baiser sur les lèvres du dormeur sans le réveiller et sombra à son tour dans le sommeil.

**---- A SUIVRE...**

Sahad : non, non, je n'oublie pas Quatre et Wufei, mais je me suis consacrée à un petit moment comme ça entre Hee-chan et Dudule. 

Duo : J'y crois pas ! Je pionce alors que Hee-chan m'embrasse !

Sahad : Vi !

Duo : Sale sadique !

Sahad : Vi ! Et fière de l'être !

Heero : Je suis maître de mes sentiments, moi !

Sahad : Fais pas ton capricieux ! J'ai décidé que ça serait comme ça dans mon histoire et je n'en changerais pas une seule virgule !

Heero : Hn.

Duo : J'y crois pas.

Sahad : Bon, voilà. A plus !


	5. Je te le promets

**Les berges du Crime**

Auteur : Sahad

Note : Bonne lecture.

**Chapitre 5 :  
**  
La demeure était silencieuse, comme toujours depuis le décès du Chinois ; le jeune blond était assis sur le canapé devant la télévision, regardant à peine ce qu'il y avait sous ses yeux. Il avait pensé à se rendre au port pour voir le feu d'artifice, mais sans son amant, rien ne serait plus pareil... Une larme perla le long de sa joue porcelaine, le spectre à ses côtés assistait impuissant à ce triste spectacle :

/Quatre... Si tu savais comme j'aimerais te prendre à nouveau dans mes bras... /

Du revers de la main, il essaya d'attraper ce petit diamant qui descendait le long de la joue du jeune Arabe, mais la triste vérité lui apparu lorsque sa main passa au travers. L'asiatique déglutit, il était si dur de voir son compagnon si triste sans pouvoir le consoler, le bercer. Tout cela était extrêmement pénible au fantôme mais l'idée de voir son amour le réconfortait quelque peu. Un bruit attira son attention, dehors, il se passait quelque chose... Quatre était tellement perdu dans ses pensées qu'il ne s'en était même pas rendu compte.

/Non... Pas encore... Treize, je t'en prie, si c'est toi, casse-toi /

Mais la supplication du spectre était bien vaine et il le savait, traversant la cloison, il se retrouva aux côtés de l'homme qu'il ne voulait plus voir, celui qui voulait faire du mal à son amour à lui.

/Duo... S'il te plaît, viens /

Le Chinois se doutait bien que murmurer ces paroles dans le vent ne servirait à rien non plus, mais il espérait de tout coeur voir arriver le natté pour empêcher le pire d'arriver.

OoOoO

Les deux améthystes s'entrouvrirent, le jeune homme soupira : il était bien, il baignait dans une douce chaleur bien qu'il n'est que ses draps sur le corps, un bras passant autour de sa taille et... Un bras ? L'Américain tourna la tête et sursauta : le Japonais dormait à ses côtés ! Les pensées se bousculèrent dans l'esprit du jeune homme, se pourrait-il que... ? Non, il était tout de même suffisamment lucide la veille, il n'avait pas bu.

« B'jour Duo.

- ... ! l'interpellé sursauta. Hee-chan... Bonsoir plutôt, mais... Que fais-tu dans mon lit ?

- Hier soir, enfin tout à l'heure, t'as pas voulu me lâcher, j'allais pas rester debout, non ? grogna l'asiatique, l'esprit encore un peu embrumé par le sommeil.

- ... le natté déglutit. Pardon... Je...

- Tu dormais à poings fermés, je sais... continua le jeune homme avec un sourire en coin. T'en fais pas, je ne t'en veux pas.

- Oh... Thanks... murmura l'Américain qui se calmait peu à peu.

- Par contre, tu bouges la nuit... grimaça le brun. En plus, tu ne me lâchais pas, autant dire que tu me serrais le kiki... ! Et puis... Tu parles en dormant. »

Le natté dévisagea le Japonais, il avait bien dit qu'il avait parlé en dormant ! Mais alors... Avec le rêve qu'il avait fait...

_ FLASH BACK REVE_

POV Duo:  
  
Heero est en face de moi, en jean bleu marine, une chemise blanche ouverte et flottant au vent. Il est magnifique. Son corps est parfait. Il s'approche de moi, comme un félin traquant sa proie, ses yeux cobalt sont si pénétrants, si intenses. Il s'approche de moi, me murmure mon nom à l'oreille, dépose un baiser dans mon cou. C'est trop bon... Sa main caresse mon torse, je frémis. Il me déshabille petit à petit, prenant bien son temps, laissant un chemin chaud de sa langue sur mon corps. Je gémis. Il descend encore et me murmure :

« Cette nuit tu es à moi. »

_FIN FLASH BACK ET POV DUO  
_  
Les améthystes se détournèrent, le visage ayant pris une couleur proche du rouge pivoine, l'Ange Démoniaque tourna le dos à son ami, tremblant de peur. Peur ? Mais de quoi ? Il sentait qu'il avait peur de la réaction de l'asiatique, peur que celui-ci le rejette, peur que celui-ci le haïsse, peur qu'il se moque... Une main se posa sur son épaule, le retournant doucement, les deux lacs cobalt se plongèrent dans l'améthyste de ses yeux et, dans un murmure à peine audible, le Japonais prononça ces paroles :

« Je t'aime, Duo. Je sais que ça ne fait pas très sérieux vu qu'on ne se connaît que depuis deux jours mais... Je t'aime. Je l'ai vraiment réalisé quand tu as prononcé mon nom avec tant de tendresse, ça m'a fait si plaisir.

- Heero... »

L'intéressé posa son doigt sur les lèvres du jeune homme, lui demandant le silence, puis il s'approcha, réduisant la courte distance qui les séparait l'un de l'autre ; leurs lèvres se rencontrèrent, d'abord timidement, se frôlant, se caressant, l'asiatique se rapprocha encore, approfondissant ce simple bisou et le transformant en un baiser intense qui en disait plus long, plus explicite que toutes les phrases ou les mots qu'ils pourraient prononcer à cet instant. Leurs langues se touchèrent, dansant instinctivement et permettant à chacun de savourer le goût de l'autre. Cet instant était magique, et pourtant :

/Duo... S'il te plaît, viens /

- Huh ?

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Duo ? s'inquiéta le brun.

- Je... Je... Excuse-moi mais je dois y aller. Je dois partir. Pardon... balbutia le natté.

- ... l'expression peinée du jeune homme déchira l'Ange Démoniaque.

- Pardon. Je ne peux pas t'expliquer mais... Sache que je t'aime, moi aussi. Tu es la première personne avec qui je me sois lié. Je t'aime de tout mon coeur, peu importe ce qu'il se passera, je t'aimerais toujours. Prend ça. »

Disant cela, il détacha la fine chaîne qu'il portait autour du cou et la passa autour de celui du Japonais, celui-ci regarda le pendentif, il s'agissait d'une croix splendide, elle brillait d'un tel éclat qu'on aurait pu la croire vivante. Il ne pouvait en définir ni la matière, ni la couleur tant elle était magnifique, relevant les yeux vers l'Américain, il vit que celui-ci lui faisait un grand sourire :

« Je reviendrais... Pour ça et surtout pour toi. Tu as pris une grande place dans mon coeur. »

Le châtain ne laissa guère plus de temps à son compagnon, il sortit en courant de l'appartement et dévala les escaliers, se giflant mentalement :

/Quel imbécile ! J'en ai oublié ma mission ! Mais... Au moins, je sais que maintenant j'existe, je vis pour quelqu'un et une promesse à tenir. Attend-moi, Heero, je reviendrais, où que tu sois, je te retrouverais ! J'ai une confiance infinie en toi, c'est pourquoi je laisse ma vie entre tes mains. /

Il courut à en perdre haleine jusqu'à la demeure du jeune Arabe, bien conscient que tout n'était pas perdu car il n'avait pas senti la vie du blondinet s'éteindre ou même s'affaiblir. Entrant dans la propriété par la grille laissée grande ouverte après, visiblement, avoir forcé la serrure. Le jeune homme pénétra dans la pénombre du jardin, tous ses sens aux aguets, il s'arrêta cependant :

/C'est pas possible... Où est-il ? Je devrais pourtant pouvoir sentir son aura ou même son esprit mais là, rien. Comment est-ce possible... /

Il se retourna face à la grille et sursauta : une ombre se tenait devant lui et tenta de lui donner un violent coup dans le ventre. Ayant une dextérité plus élevée que la moyenne humaine grâce à ses origines, il pu se décaler un peu sans pour autant esquiver totalement le coup, un couteau pénétra le côté de son ventre, épargnant toute fois les points vitaux. La douleur fut fulgurante lorsque l'agresseur tourna la lame dans la plaie, arrachant un cri à sa victime.

Alerté par ces hurlements, le blond sortit de son sommeil éveillé ; il se précipita à la fenêtre et perça la pénombre de son regard, plaçant ses mains autour de ses yeux, se collant à la fenêtre, il vit deux ombres dont l'une déchirée de douleur. N'hésitant pas, il attrapa le téléphone et composa le numéro de la police :

/Allô, police secours, bonsoir./

- Allô ! Vite s'il vous plaît ! Deux personnes se battent dans mon jardin, il y a peut-être même un blessé, dépêchez-vous, je vous en conjure ! hurla presque le blond dans le combiné.

/Bien, donnez-nous votre adresse et nous arrivons. /

- 149 rue des Séraphins !

/Entendu. /

Il raccrocha, la main tremblante, la sueur perlant sur son visage. Il se plaqua les mains sur les oreilles en entendant un nouvel hurlement de douleur :

« Pitié, faites que cela cesse ! »

OoOoO

Le jeune asiatique marchait à travers les rues, sans but précis, les yeux dans le vague ; il se souvenait de cette nuit qu'il avait passé auprès de l'élu de son coeur et de la chute si imprévue... Qu'est-ce qui pouvait être si urgent ? Le natté lui avait semblait paniqué pendant quelques secondes puis son visage s'était voilé, un sourire avait pris la place de cette inquiétude qui ne quittait pourtant pas ses yeux. Etait-ce pour le protéger, lui ? Ou bien... ?

Ses pensées s'interrompirent lorsqu'il lui sembla que la croix tremblait, il la sortit de sous son haut et l'examina : elle tremblait réellement, comme si quelque chose l'effrayait ou lui faisait mal... La regardant mieux, il remarqua également que son éclat s'était un peu atténué. Un liquide remplit soudainement sa main, il sursauta :

« Du sang... ! C'est pas vrai... Duo ! »

Il revint jusqu'à l'immeuble, grimpa les escaliers quatre à quatre et déboula dans l'appartement. Il fouilla la pièce du regard : il devait bien y avoir un indice, quelque chose qui lui dirait où était son amour. Ses yeux s'arrêtèrent sur une sorte de bureau, il ouvrit tous les tiroirs ; ils étaient vides, pourtant il remarqua qu'un seul ne l'était pas, un papier plié en quatre s'y trouvait. Il le prit rapidement et le déplia frénétiquement : c'était un plan, le plan d'une maison visiblement. Il scruta la feuille et tourna son regard vers le bas de la feuille, quelque chose y était inscrit : 149 rue des Séraphins.

Ne cherchant guère à comprendre, il se précipita à l'extérieur, bousculant les gens et courant comme s'il avait le diable à ses trousses. Il prit tous les raccourcis qu'il connaissait, escaladant des murs, traversant des jardins en échappant de justesse à des chiens ; tout était bon pour arriver à cette adresse au plus vite, heureusement, il savait où se trouvait la rue pour s'y être baladé de nombreuses fois, mais il ignorait totalement l'emplacement de la maison et cette rue était malheureusement immense. Une voiture de policier passa en trombe devant lui, sans réfléchir, suivant seulement son intuition, il se jeta à sa poursuite, arrivant face à une grande demeure.

_POV Duo :  
_  
Ah ! J'ai mal... ! Mes gestes ne sont plus aussi précis qu'avant, j'ai les yeux embrumés par mon propre sang... ! Ma respiration et les battements de mon coeur son saccadés... Vais-je mourir ? Non ! J'ai promis à Heero que je reviendrais, je le lui ai promis, je n'ai pas le droit de le décevoir, ni celui de le blesser... Je tiens difficilement sur mes jambes, ne perdant cependant pas de vue mon agresseur. Treize... Mon ventre et mon épaule me lancent mais je n'ai pas le choix : j'ai aussi promis à Wufei de protéger Quatre.

/Duo /

Je le vois, il essaie de frapper cet homme mais ses coups passent au travers, il me regarde, ses yeux ne sont qu'inquiétude, crainte. Je suis faible... J'ai le goût du sang dans la bouche, mon sang... ! Mon fantôme se rapproche de moi et me lance :

/Sers-toi de moi ! Je sais pas comment mais fais-le ! Force vitale, pansement, n'importe quoi mais essaye. Je te donnerais ma force et ma haine... /

A peine a-t-il prononcé ces mots qu'il devient transparent (pour moi, les fantômes sont des êtres normaux, je les vois presque comme les vivants) et entre en moi. C'est si bizarre, je sens mes forces se renouveler, j'ai une envie farouche de me battre et ce jusqu'à la mort s'il le faut. Je me relève, plus sûr de moi. Un rire en face :

« Tu penses que tu arriveras à m'atteindre avec un corps si faible ! C'est à mourir de rire !

- Alors meurs... ! »

Je me jette sur lui, évitant sans peine le couteau, lui envoyant mon pied dans l'entrejambe et lui arrachant un hurlement de douleur. Les rôles son inversés, on dirait. Je ne m'arrête pas, je le rue de coups, tous plus précis les uns que les autres ; c'est Wufei qui commande, il veut faire mal, il veut se venger et surtout, il veut protéger Quatre. Je m'arrête un moment, à bout de souffle ; Treize bouge encore mais semble trop meurtri pour se relever. J'entend ses sirènes, vois des lumières. Mon corps ne se porte plus... Je tombe... Et puis... Plus rien.

_POV Heero :  
_  
J'arrive complètement essoufflé à l'adresse, je ne m'étais pas trompé : la caisse des flics s'y rendait bien. Je bouscule sans faire exprès l'un d'entre eux :

« Pardon, je... Trowa !

- Heero ? Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

- Duo est ici, j'en mettrais ma tête à couper ! je suis totalement paniqué, je l'avoue.

- Dans ce cas, viens vite ! »

Il m'entraîne dans la jardin, les projecteurs balayent la surface, puis je vois deux formes, l'une debout, l'autre à terre. Je reconnais Duo, je suis soulagé, il est vivant... Mais d'un coup ma joie s'envole : il tombe lourdement au sol.

« Duo ! »

Je me précipite et le prends dans mes bras. Le sang coule à flot de son ventre et de son épaule. Je regarde la croix que je porte au cou, SA croix ; elle brille encore mais beaucoup moins qu'avant. Si faiblement... Je sens les larmes perler sur mon visage :

« Non ! Duo, tu m'as promis que tu reviendrais, tu l'as promis ! »

Une main se pose sur mon épaule, c'est un jeune blond, il a un regard triste mais son sourire me réconforte un peu, il m'aide à transporter Duo dans l'ambulance et monte avec nous, l'autre homme est amené dans une autre, un peu plus loin. Je reste près de mon amour, serrant sa main dans la mienne. Il a l'air si faible, si fragile avec ce masque à oxygène et son teint pâle. Le garçon se présente : il s'appelle Quatre Raberba Winner, et, sans vraiment savoir pourquoi, il souhaite de tout coeur à ce que Duo se rétablisse bien qu'il ne le connaisse absolument pas.

« Pourquoi ? je murmure. Tu ne nous connais pas...

- Parce que... J'ai trouvé ceci dans sa main pendant que je t'aidais à le transporter. »

Il me montre une bague... Peut-être en or, je l'ignore et je ne cherche pas vraiment à le savoir, je la prends quand même dans ma main et la regarde, il y a une inscription : Wufei & Quatre. Je le regarde, il me sourit :

« Je suis heureux de pouvoir récupérer cet objet, il compte beaucoup à mes yeux. C'est la bague de mon amant. Défunt, il n'y a pas si longtemps. »

Une larme perle sur sa joue, je lui tend un mouchoir qu'il accepte avec joie, il continue : il dit qu'il sait ce que c'est que de perdre un être cher et qu'il tient à ce que Duo se rétablisse pour que je puisse vivre heureux avec lui. Je le regarde et souris.

« Je sais qu'il s'en sortiras... Il m'a promis de revenir. »

**----- A SUIVRE.**


	6. Je t'aime

**Les berges du Crime**

Auteur : Sahad

Note : Bonne lecture pour ce denrier chapitre

**Chapitre 6 :  
**  
Le Japonais veillait constamment sur son bien aimé, le jeune Arabe avait su convaincre les médecins pour que le jeune homme puisse rester aux côtés de son compagnon, l'asiatique lui était plus que reconnaissant :

« Merci Quatre.

- De rien, mon ami... sourit le blond.

- Mais... J'ai encore un doute... murmura le brun. Comment as-tu su que nous n'étions pas ''mauvais'' ?

- Et bien, j'ai vu Duo et Treize se battre. Treize était l'amant de Wufei avant moi... Je n'ai pas eu de mal à deviner la suite. »

Il adressa à son ami un sourire réconfortant comme lui seul savait si bien les faire, le Japonais lui sourit en retour puis reporta son attention sur son amour qui était toujours inconscient. Les médecins avaient affirmé qu'il avait perdu beaucoup de sang et que cela tenait du miracle qu'il soit toujours en vie, mais tout n'était à présent qu'une question de temps. Ils ne savaient pas si le jeune homme était viable ou non, ce qui plongeait son compagnon dans un état d'anxiété, le fatigant considérablement :

« Tu devrais dormir, Heero... remarqua l'Arabe.

- Tu as raison, Quatre... rétorqua le garçon. Mais quand bien même j'essaierais, je ne pourrais pas... Je ne trouverais pas la paix tant que Duo ne se sera pas rétabli. »

Disant cela, il porta un regard plus qu'attendrissant sur le dormeur, ne voyant donc pas l'air inquiet qui se dessina quelque seconde sur le visage de son ami. Les visites étant terminées, le blond se leva et le laissa en lui promettant de revenir le lendemain après avoir prévenu le patron du restaurant que l'un de ses serveurs était dans l'impossibilité de venir. Heero lui fit un signe de tête en souriant, il était épuisé d'attendre, il devait l'admettre mais il tiendrait bon le temps qu'il faudrait :

« J'attendrais que tu reviennes, Duo... murmura-t-il. Tu me l'as promis, alors j'attendrais... L'éternité s'il le faut, mais j'attendrais ton retour. »

Le jeune homme ne sut si c'était la fatigue ou bien une simple impression, mais il lui sembla que les lèvres du natté s'étaient étirées dans un sourire, lui donnant un air serein. Sa main toujours glissée dans celle de son amant, le brun posa sa tête sur le lit, à ses côtés et s'endormit, vaincu par la fatigue.

_POV Wufei :  
_  
Je ne sais pas vraiment où je suis. Je me souviens d'avoir fusionné avec Duo et de m'être battu contre Treize, mais ensuite... ? Je suis dans un vaste endroit. Entouré de brume, ou serait-ce des nuages ? Je l'ignore... J'entends un bruit, me retourne. Une silhouette se détache du fond ambre des lieux, c'est Duo, il s'avance vers moi avec un sourire, mais il a l'air si fatigué.

« Bonjour Wufei... sa voix est plus faible que d'habitude.

- Duo... Que t'arrive-t-il ? je veux savoir.

- Je ne sais pas trop moi-même... répond-il d'un ton las. Je me sens fatigué... Et pourtant, j'ai en même temps l'impression de dormir, de me reposer. »

Je ne sais pas quoi dire, me contente de le scruter. Il lève ses deux améthystes vers moi, toujours souriant ; il a maigri, il est pâle, ses cheveux et son visage n'ont plus le même éclat. Il rit en me regardant et se calme :

« Ne t'inquiète pas, je suis humain, c'est vrai. Mais je ne mourrais pas. J'ai promis à quelqu'un de revenir et je compte bien tenir cette promesse coûte que coûte pour celui que j'aime. Pour ne pas le voir malheureux et... Pour ne plus jamais être seul. »

Il sourit encore mais c'est une larme que je vois perler sur sa joue. J'avale difficilement ma salive, j'ai peur. Peur qu'il est tort, peur qu'il disparaisse. Je sais à présent qu'il est presque humain à part entière... Et tout ça... A cause de moi. Je baisse la tête, je ne veux pas qu'il meure par ma faute, non, je ne le veux pas. Je sens mes épaules se secouer, une main se pose sur mon visage, je relève les yeux. Les siens sont presque vides, et pourtant... Il sourit.

« Je ne peux pas partir, pas encore. »

J'entends un sifflement. Comme une brise qui passerait par une ouverture en faisant chanté les herbes, les fleurs, les feuilles, les arbres. Je reste un moment à écouter ce bruit mais d'un seul coup, la vérité me frappe :

« Duo ! Tu disparais !

- ... il me sourit toujours.

- Duo ! »

_FIN POV Wufei  
_  
-Tiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii.-

« Nous sommes en train de le perdre !

- Vite ! Apportez les électrochocs ! Dépêchez-vous !

- Le coeur ne repart pas !

- Montez les électrochocs ! Ecartez-vous ! »

Pendant que toute l'équipe médicale se ruait sur le corps inerte de l'Américain, derrière un vitre, le Japonais l'observait, les yeux vides.

_POV Heero :  
_  
Tu m'as promis que tu reviendrais, Duo... Tu me l'as promis ! Alors pourquoi ne réagis-tu pas ? Pourquoi... ? Je ne veux pas te perdre. Je préfère encore mourir avec toi plutôt que rester seul dans ce monde où il n'y avait que toi pour me réconforter. Je l'ai réellement compris cette nuit- là, celle que j'ai passé à tes côtés, celle qui m'a transporté dans un autre univers ; là où la peur, la tristesse, le désespoir n'existent pas... Tu m'as fait voir tout ça, un monde parfait. Sans toi, il disparaît. Il n'a plus aucun sens, comme tout le reste. Je ne pourrais pas vivre sans toi. Duo, je t'en prie... Reviens. Tu me l'as promis.

« Nous l'avons perdu, docteur. »

Cette phrase résonne dans ma tête... Perdu... ? Perdu... ? Non... Non ! Duooooooooooooo ! Je perds le contrôle, mon coeur me fait si mal, mes jambes se font faibles, les larmes coulent. Mon Dieu... Une infirmière vient à ma rencontre, à peine a-t-elle ouvert la porte que je me précipite dans la pièce, près de Duo, personne ne peut me retenir, je hurle toute ma peine et toute ma rage :

« Naaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaan !Duo ! Tu m'avais promis de revenir ! Tu m'avais promis ! Pourquoi ? Mon Dieu, pourquoi ? Pourquoi ? »

Je tombe sur le lit, complètement avachi, serrant encore le corps de celui qui était si cher à mes yeux. C'est trop injuste ! Je sanglote, pleure, tousse... Je ne sais plus, j'ai perdu le contrôle de mon corps, une main se pose sur mon épaule :

« Je suis désolé, monsieur. »

Désolé... ? C'est tout ce qu'il a à me dire ? Je serre les poings, je veux qu'on me laisse seul, seul avec lui. Le médecin a compris il se recule doucement mais s'arrête tout à coup. Je n'entend plus ses pas, qu'est-ce qui se passe... ? Je ne sais pas mais je n'ai pas la force de lever la tête. Une main caresse mes cheveux, je sursaute.

« Pourquoi tu pleures, Hee-chan ? »

Cette voix. Je relève d'un seul coup les yeux et crois rêver : ces deux superbes améthystes me fixent, il a un visage inquiet. Je n'ose y croire. Et je ne suis pas le seul :

« Comment est-ce possible... ? le médecin se retient de tomber comme toute les infirmières qui sont revenu dans la salle.

- Vous croyez aux miracles ? » demande l'une d'entre elle qui n'a pas l'air du tout surprise.

Le silence se fait maître dans la pièce, plus personne n'ose parler, le médecin acquiesce seulement d'un hochement de tête. J'en pleure de joie, le revoir me fait tant de bien... Comme un très gros poids qui disparaît. Je le vois sourire :

« Je t'avais promis de revenir, non ? »

Je lui souris. Oui, il me l'avait promis. Il s'approche de moi et me murmure à l'oreille qu'il a quelque chose à me raconter. J'hoche la tête, je suis prêt à tout entendre s'il est près de moi. J'en suis si heureux. Serein.

_FIN POV  
_  
Le natté fut réinstallé dans sa chambre d'hôpital, le brun à ses côtés ; étant trop faible pour manger tout seul, son compagnon se fit un plaisir de l'y aider. Puis, le châtain murmura :

« Tu sais Hee-chan. Je t'avais dit que je voulais te parler.

- Je t'écoute... répondit calmement le brun.

- Et bien, voilà... le châtain déglutit. Je ne suis pas humain à l'origine.

- Hein ? le Japonais avais peine à croire ce qu'il venait d'entendre.

- Ecoute-moi jusqu'au bout, s'il te plaît... »

Ses yeux le suppliait, l'asiatique hocha la tête et lui fit signe qu'il pouvait continuer. Il fut plus que surpris en entendant la suite :

« Je suis... L'Ange Démoniaque de la Mort, je mène les âmes soit en enfer, soit au paradis ou encore je vais chercher les âmes en peine dans le monde. C'est comme ça que j'ai rencontré Wufei, il avait été assassiné par Treize et voulait à tout prix protéger Quatre de ce dernier. J'ai voulu lui venir en aide... Pour que son âme repose en paix. Et je t'ai rencontré. En restant dans ce monde, mon côté humain a pris petit à petit le dessus sur mon autre côté. J'ai commencé à ressentir des sentiments et ils se sont tournés vers toi. C'est toi qui les as éveillés. Et là, si j'ai pu m'en sortir, c'est grâce à Wufei, il m'a laissé sa force avant de partir pour le paradis. Alors... Si après avoir entendu ça, tu ne veux plus de moi... Je comprendrais. »

Les deux améthystes s'étaient détournées des yeux cobalt qui s'étaient agrandis sous la surprise. Le Japonais ne savait pas vraiment ce qu'il devait penser, il hésitait à croire ce que lui disait son compagnon : cela paraissait si incroyable et pourtant, quelque chose lui disait que ce n'étaient pas des mensonges. Le natté avait baissé la tête, le courage lui manquait pour affronter le regard de son premier et unique amour, il avait peur de ce qu'il pourrait y lire : du dégoût ? De la peine ? De la haine... ? Il en tremblait et sursauta lorsqu'une main passa sur son menton pour lui relever la tête, l'asiatique lui souriait avec un regard emplit de tendresse :

« Pour moi, peu importe ce que tu as été ou ce que tu seras. Tu seras toujours Duo à mes yeux, celui que j'aime plus que tout au monde et qui a su faire chavirer mon coeur en un rien de temps. Celui que je chéris et chérirais toujours. »

Il se rapprocha et embrassa le jeune homme, les larmes inondaient le visage de l'Américain, il était heureux, si heureux... Leur baiser passionné était la preuve de l'amour sincère qu'ils ressentaient l'un pour l'autre, se serrant presque à s'en faire mal ; c'était le bonheur de toute une vie qui leur apparaissait sous le plus magnifiques des jours dans le meilleur des mondes. Se séparant, collant leur front l'un à l'autre, ils se dévorèrent des yeux, n'exprimant que tendresse, joie de vivre, amour.

Une infirmière entra, Heero reconnut immédiatement celle qui avait assisté à la résurrection de Duo sans même sourciller, elle leur sourit, il y répondit ; le natté lui sourit à son tour et lança :

« Merci Destinée. Merci de tout mon coeur.

- Tu es humain à part entière à présent, Duo... dit-elle d'une voix douce. Vis ta vie comme tu l'entends, car tu ne pourras plus revenir dans le monde intermédiaire entre la Terre et l'Empire des Cieux... Et prends soin de lui.

- Ne t'en fais pas... répliqua-t-il.

- Tu ne pourras plus conduire les âmes, en revanche, tu pourras sentir, si tu le souhaites, leur présence et les entendre... Leur venir en aide peut- être.

- J'essaierais.

- Adieu. Mon fils. »

Murmurant ces dernières paroles, elle déposa un baiser sur le front de chacun et disparu dans une multitude de lumières et couleurs.

**----- QUELQUES JOURS PLUS TARD -----  
**  
_- Ding Dong -  
_  
« Ah ? Heero, Duo ! Quel plaisir de vous voir! Hurla presque le blond.

- Bonjour Quatre ! dirent-ils en coeur et en souriant.

- Je suis content de voir que tout va bien pour vous ! »

Les yeux turquoises croisèrent les deux améthystes, une question muette s'adressait à lui. Le jeune Arabe lui sourit pour tout réponse : il allait bien et continuait à vivre comme l'aurait souhaité Wufei, il en était certain.

_- Ding Dong -  
_  
Le blondinet alla ouvrir la porte, un jeune homme lui sourit quelques secondes avant de dire :

« Oh... Tu as de la visite, je ferais peut-être mieux de repasser plus tard... ?

- Non, non ! Entre Trowa ! sourit le blond.

- Vous êtes ensemble, finalement ? »

La dernière question du natté les fit rougir tout les deux, ils n'osaient pas se regarder, se qui fit rire l'Américain et le Japonais. Ils suivirent l'Arabe vers la salle à manger, lorsque le natté aperçu une bague dans une petite boite auprès d'une photo.

« Wufei... murmura-t-il.

/Bonjour Duo... / répondit l'interpellé.

- Tu veilles sur lui ?

/Non... Trowa le fera. J'étais seulement venu voir comment avançaient les choses. /

- Tu n'es pas triste ?

/Non... Il est heureux et c'est ce qui compte pour moi. De plus... / l'Américain sentit rougir le Chinois.

- De plus ? sourit-il.

/J'ai rencontré un Ange... Très gentil... /

- Héhé... En tout cas... Merci Wufei de m'avoir sauvé.

/Merci à toi de m'avoir aidé. Je dois y aller. Prend soin de toi et de lui. J'espère que Quatre sera heureux. /

- Il le sera. Je n'en doute pas. »

Une petite brise souleva la frange du châtain, il sourit : oui, il était sûr que tout irait pour le mieux pour chacun d'entre eux. Des pas attirèrent son attention mais il ne se retourna pas, il savait de qui il s'agissait, il laissa donc son compagnon passer ses bras autour de sa taille, lui murmurant à l'oreille :

« Il va bien ?

- Oui. Il est heureux.

- Tant mieux. Il avait l'air gentil.

- Il l'était.

- Les autres nous attendent. Tu viens ?

- Je sais pas si j'ai la force de faire un pas. »

Un sourire malicieux se dessina sur le doux visage du natté, le Japonais le pris tendrement dans ses bras et le transporta à travers la pièce.

« Je t'aime, Heero.

- Je t'aime aussi, Duo... »

**---- OWARI.  
**  
Sahad : Allez, toute !


End file.
